


Lost and Found

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has amnesia . A writer takes him in and gives him a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa was jamming to her favorite song when going down her lonely road to her cabin in the woods. She had   
very few neighbors to her. And the closest one were miles away. Her publisher had helped her find this place. It was her piece of heaven. If their was one. She was a famous author. Ok Best selling one. Not as famous as a certain horror writer Her idol. Thank you very much. 

 

It was pouring down raining as she was coming home. A cool 60 degrees. She drove around the curve before her driveway. There in the middle of the road standing was a soaken man. No shirt with a bloody side and he was standing in the middle of the road . She stopped just before she hit him. He held onto the hood looking dazed and confused. She got out .

 

"Are you ok? You need to get out of the road. What is your name. " Lisa asked and noticed he looked more confused. 

"Do I know you. Who are you? Do you know me?" The man sat on the hood of her car and held his side. 

 

"No I do not know you? What is your name?" Lisa asked

"I , I do not know." He said then he looked as if to say help me. 

She felt it when he looked at her with his whiskey colored eyes that had gold swirls in them. He was soaked She helped him into her car. She then got in and drove to her house something told her this was the right thing to do. Plus she had a boat house he could stay in. 

She turned down her song. She loved that Goo Goo Dolls song. She wished her ex had felt that way about her. Instead he had abused her. When he was done he throw her away and she then worked a dead end job until she got published. That had been four years ago. He had even tried to sue her for royalties. Of course it got laughed out of court. 

"Are you ok?" She asked

He was shaking from being wet and cold. She put on the car heater. 

 

"This is a really private road. I do not know why you are back here." She said and entered her gate code. "I am going to let you stay with me tonight. It is supposed to rain all night. I just can not leave you out in this weather." 

 

He shook his head. And gave her a smile. "Thank you" He said

 

She could not help but sneak a peek at him. His hair was down to the middle of his neck and honey blond. He was not a tall fellow but he still was taller than her. She parked her car and went to his side helping him out. She sat him under her porch roof. She went back and got the groceries. All the while she watched as her cat Squeakers look at the stranger from the window. He probably thought the man would feed him she thought. Damn cat is always hungry. She smiled. That cat brought her more happiness than any man ever did. Ok she missed the sex but that was it. 

 

She unlocked the door. and lead him in. He limped to her kitchen which was the first room after the entry way. He sat on a stool. She took her bags and put them on the counters. She ran to get him a towel. 

"I am sorry. I wanted to get things in. We are in for a long night." she said this handing him the towel. 

He dried off and thought "Wow this pretty lady does not even know me and she is being so nice to me." He looked around as she put away the stuff. It was a pretty big cabin and opened up into the livingroom from the kitchen. High ceilings. He saw out the window that out back she had a lake and a boat house. It had a dock that went to the boathouse. 

 

"I am going to get you some more towels. I have clothes from when I was a few pound overweight. I think they might fit you. I also have t-shirts from then. I lost alot of weight when I lost my ex. I still keep them to remind me to exercise. She was 30 and she never wanted to go back to her overweight self. She made sure she never did. Except as soon as she got rid of her abusive ex she lost all her weight. So it was easy. 

 

He nodded and just kept looking around. He had a headache. He loved her wet red hair. She had dried off too. And noticed her eyes were like dark chocolate with black rings around them. He did notice she was skinny but most women were nowadays. Now why was he thinking like that he wondered. His last memory was a flash of light then he ended up here. He had no idea where here was. 

 

The lady with the red hair poured him a drink of water. and sat it in front of him. 

"I bet you have a headache the way you are holding your head. I want you to take this" She said getting him some aspirin. "I want you to relax. I will lead you to the bathroom and get you a pair of my boxers and t-shirt. I want you not to worry about a thing. My name is Lisa. You are safe here." Lisa said 

 

He sighed "I can not remember anything. I just remember a flash of light then I was here. " He said and stuck out his hand to shake hers and then he took her hand and put it to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you for your kindness Lisa." 

Her body felt the warmth come off his lips. It felt like a million lightning bolts hit her. She took her hand away. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked 

"No I just am . " she said stammering and shaken. She changed the subject. " i am going to lead you to the bathroom. " 

 

She helped him up and helped him to her downstairs bathroom. It had towels. And he noticed she had set out a pair of boxers and a shirt. 

"You can take a bath or shower. That wound needs to be cleaned. " She said getting stuff for it. "I have pain meds. I will give you after you bathe and I am going to cook. So after you are done yell for me if you can and I will come in. Please be clothed." She said getting red as she said it. 

He had a temptation to mess with her but he did not. She was helping him. He had a feeling whoever he was would have made her blush even more. 

"Sure I can do that. " He said smiling through his pain. 

 

She almost did not want to leave him but she had to cook dinner. She was hungry. She was glad she had enough. Good thing chicken was sold in a two pack not one. She made her famous Chicken parm. She made a nice salad and vinegar dressing. She put it in the oven. It had been about an hour . She knocked on the door and asked him if he was ok. 

"Yes I am decent" he said

He was bare chested and fresh smelling. 

 

She took and dressed his wounds. She handed him a half of one of her pain meds. 

He swallowed it down. and she noticed his eyes were swirling like he was thinking. 

She helped him out to the living room and turned on the TV. 

She set up a tv tray for him. 

"I am going to probably let you stay on the couch tonight. I will stay out here with you. I am going to be writing all night. I have a deadline." She said

"ok sounds like a plan." he said

They ate and watched Tv. He was quiet taking things in. He saw a computer and a whole bunch of papers. it was in another space of the living room. 

"Yeah sorry about that mess is my work space. I am a writer." she said

"Oh ok" He simply said

She was glad he was not some crazed fan but still she would have to sleep with one eye open tonight. 

 

He was falling asleep after dinner and she picked up and noticed he was all the way asleep when she was finished. 

She watched him as he slept. She wrote but was still distracted. 

Around 3am. She was almost done with her chapters she owed the publisher when she heard him scream out "No brother don't kill me" 

She watched as he tossed and turned. She went and got bandages for him. Then she got him the other half of the pain med for if he woke up. Sure enough he woke a half hour later screaming. She was right there. Good thing she finished and sent the pages to her publisher. Hurt man or no hurt man she had a deadline. But damn he was sexy as hell. 

He had a dream that he was talking to a tall blond man who was threatening him and then stabbed him. Then he dreamt he laid down and it felt like he died. 

 

He shot up and had sweat all over him. She was sitting next to him. She had gotten dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. The T-shirt fit tight on her large chest. He felt his manhood get hard. She was trim but not super skinny like some women. She leaned over and her cleavage made him shift the cover so his manhood was covered. 

She cleaned his wounds as she changed the bandages. He winced. 

"So are you ok? I mean that must have been a really bad dream." She said

"Yeah I think it was" He said as he scratched his chin.


	2. memories come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel starts getting his memory back . Lisa and Gabriel become intimate. Gabriel realizes he is falling for her. He calls in two knuckleheads to help

He got up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs or so he thought. He limped into the kitchen even though he could see from the living room that she was cooking. He sat down at her island stool. She looked up. He loved how she had her hair up and no make up on. He thought she looked so pretty like that. He might not know who he was but he knew that he liked her. She was so nice. She smiled and his heart melted. maybe it was because she saved him. 

 

"I am making french toast and bacon you want some?" She asked very softly. 

 

"Yes please" he said smiling at her. His smile just melted her. As she served him his food it occurred to her she did not want him to go. She watched him put a ton of syrup on the french toast. 

He bite into it and went "mmmmmm cinnamon yum. I love sweet stuff." He said it and knew that was right. He craved sweet stuff really. 

 

"How are you feeling?" She said and looked outside. She saw it raining still. 

 

"A bit sore and still tired." He said he read her mind. He did not know but since he touched her hand when he would look at her in a certain way he could tell what she was thinking. He knew even though he had amnesia that was not normal. He watched her as she picked at her food. 

 

She sighed "It is still raining and I like your company. I was hoping maybe you would stay until you are healed." She said and then looked into his eyes. She was trying to make it sound like she needed him. 

 

"I can stay if you want me to. I also know I can help fix things. Plus I think I might be strong. " He said smiling letting her sort of know he knew her game and he was all for staying. 

 

"I have a bedroom in the boathouse. It has been sort of cold right now so you can stay in my guest room in this house until it gets a little warmer." She said . She saw his eyes swirl the gold color. She could stare at his eyes for days and she would find new colors swimming around. She saw a pretty blue swirling with the gold. 

"I can help you clean up after breakfast." He said. She smiled. She hated dishes more than anything. 

 

"Yep I definitely could go for that." She said. 

After he did the dishes and they cleaned a little around the house. She started writing while he used her treadmill in the workout room. His headache returned and his side hurt. So he stopped. 

 

He stepped back into the living room. She had her red hair pulled back and strands falling on the sides. He looked the color of her hair. It looked like fire. He could tell she colored it though. he watched as she wrote. He thought her to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen something told him . He had known many women.

He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. 

"How long you been there?" She asked looking up and blushing. 

"A few minutes." He said 

"I wish I knew your name." She said. She was writing about angels and reapers. Her favorite angel was Gabriel. Something told her he would be handsome. 

He changed the subject quick "What are you writing about?" He asked . It bothered him that he only remembered bits and pieces. He knew he was a fast healer so he would be healed in no time. His side had already started healing way faster then what was normal. He looked it up. He wondered what was he? 

 

"Well angels and reapers." She said. He sat down beside her looking into her books that she had on angels. She had it open to a picture of Gabriel. It was a female picture. 

He started to read about Gabriel and angels. 

She was writing more chapters. She needed to finish another chapter by tonight. And lord was she distracted with him looking as good as he did. 

"Wow " He said pointing at the picture. "Why do they talk of this Gabriel as being a man then they show a picture of him and he is a female? I get the feeling. Gabriel is a male." He said 

 

She laughed she felt the same way about the Archangel. "He is my favorite. I write about him all the time. I try to make him funny. I have a feeling he would have a great sense of humor. " She said 

 

He read more and laughed "Lucifer is always so ugly in pictures. I bet he is handsome" He said

"I think so too. To tempt people. His demons are ugly I am sure." She said 

 

He suddenly knew somehow he knew things about angels. And he saw images in his head. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. Next thing he knew he was on the floor she was kneeling over him. He had blacked out. 

 

He did not feel so good. She helped him up. And she made him lay down. She got him a pain pill and made him sleep. 

 

When she fixed dinner. He was still asleep. She let him sleep. Put a note beside the couch to let him know if he woke up his dinner was in the frig. She kissed him on the forehead. He smiled. 

He was dreaming of her. And it was a very sexy dream. He woke up at 4am. He saw she had gone up to her room. He walked up the stairs and saw her in her bed sound to sleep. Her hair fanned out on her pillow. He felt like they had known each other a long time but they had just met. He went in and kissed her cheek. He then went down and got his dinner out and ate. He however was not satisfied. He found some chocolate and ate it. That tamed his tummy. 

After that spell today he knew he was not normal. He looked at her bookshelf and saw a whole bunch of angel books. So he read alot of them. He kept going to the Gabriel angel. He identified with him the most. And saw visions when he read of Gabriel. Like clear pictures of this angel but in his visions it was him doing what it said the angel Gabriel did. 

 

He shook his head and whispered to himself "Yeah right I am the Archangel Gabriel. " He laughed at that. he kept reading until he heard he on the stairs coming down. He looked up. She had on a pair of sweats and a tight t-shirt. 

"Well I guess you like to read huh?" She said "You know I could use a little help with research . I could even give you maybe a paycheck. " 

"No I do not need paid. I would want to do that for you. You are feeding me and taking care of me. I would be honored to help you." He said 

She smiled and he melted all he wanted to do was get her on top of him and make love to her like in his dream. 

"Oh and I dried your jeans I found a wallet. Would you like to look at it." She said. She had not looked at it. She felt it was his personal things. And she had talked to a friend online and they advised not to push him. He had to try himself. She did not however tell them he was staying with her. 

He followed her out to her laundry room. He took his jeans and thanked her. Then he looked into the wallet and found a license with the name Gabriel Winchester. For some reason he knew then yes he was Gabriel but Winchester was not his last name. He had no last name. He did not speak what he suddenly knew. He looked up at her and laughed. "My name is Gabriel" 

"Like the Archangel" She said 

Then he passed out again and when he came to he was on the floor and she was bending over him. He knew he was Gabriel the archangel and his memories came flooding back of how Lucifer had stabbed him. He dared not speak it to Lisa. And when Lisa cradled his head in her lap she was crying. He sat up and his thumbs pushed away her tears. He then took her in his arms and kissed her. Sweetly and softly first then his tongue parted her lips and they both got lost in their kisses. She had never wanted someone so much as she wanted him. He was on top and her on the floor of the laundry room and they were making out like teenagers. She felt his hardness from his boxers push into her middle. He was a very gifted boy. She thought. 

He smiled because he knew what she was thinking. And he only deepened his kiss. They continued this for an hour and then. He broke the spell. He had not wanted to but he did not want to push it any further. Even though he remembered Kali . He felt different now than he did then. He helped her up and then he lead her to her room. As soon as he closed the door. They were kissing. He pushed her onto the bed. He wanted her. He knew he loved her. The first night she saved him. He might not remember everything but he remembered he was a womanizer. He never felt like this before. He kissed her as he got on top of her. His hands wandered over her.He reached up her shirt and felt her nipples . His hands playing with them and flicking the tips with his fingers massaging them in circles. 

She let out a moan. His other hand walked down to her boxers and reached in them .Going under her panties and played with her clit. She pushed into him. He slid one of his fingers into her core. His mouth left her mouth and his hand pulled off her shirt. His mouth captured her nipples in it. And licked and teased them while his other hand and fingers were going in and out of her. She felt light headed. He wanted to please her. And heard her cry out for him. he wanted to taste her. His mouth moved down and his hands slid off her boxers and panties. He then scooted her to the edge of the bed and got off and knelt down . 

His mouth captured her clit and sucked on it. His fingers one by one adding in her. He pulled them in and out in rhythm. She was getting wetter and wetter and he buried his face in her pussy lapping up her juices.. She begged him for release. And suddenly she felt it wash over her. He felt it too. Like everything she was feeling. He kicked off his boxers and slid inside her. He slammed their bodies together hard. Her legs rested on his shoulder and he pulled out fully and slid back again quick. He did this several times and she felt the waves creep over her again and again. 

He felt it to and kissed her leg as he slammed her again and again. He then lifted her on him and grabbed her ass and pushed her into him. She grinded on him and it was too much to bear her orgasms were pooling up and she built up a huge one as he did. They felt the last wave hit together. They saw the stars that night together. 

She lay in his arms. He smelled like candy. She licked his nipple and he smiled. 

"So I guess I can call you Gabriel right?" Lisa asked. 

"Yes you can." He said and pulled her on top of him again. They were face to face. His mouth claimed hers again and they made love all night. 

 

*****************************************************************************

The morning was a good one. Her making him breakfast and then they went for a walk. For the next few weeks it would go like this. They would make love , he would fall asleep and she would sneak down and finish her chapter. 

She loved having him here. 

Gabriel knew that it was only a matter of time before he remembered all of what he forgot. And that someday was today. He got up from them making love. He had laid there many hours after just thinking and then he remembered. and came to revivalation. He love Lisa. He had never felt this way before about a human or anyone. He remembered Kali. And his plan to go to her when he had faked his death but he pulled out of his body too slowly in order to convince Lucifer he died. And he had gotten hurt. 

He knew Kali would come looking for him soon unless she thought he was dead. he also knew why he came here. He had owned this land all of his existence on this earth. He even had a secret hideout in the hills. 

He was looking over the lake and Lisa came up behind him. 

He felt her put her breasts on his bare back. She kissed his back. and reached down between his legs. 

"You are insatiable Lisa" Gabriel said moaning as she took his cock in her hand. He grew hard from the first touch. He moaned her name "Lisa Oh God I love you" He said as she took his huge member into her mouth. She went the whole way down the hilt and worked her hand over it too as she sucked on his huge member. He did not want to come yet. He pulled her up and pushed her to the wall. Her legs going around his waist and he pushed his whole length into her and drove it home again and again. His balls slapping against her thighs. She felt the waves of passion overcome her and heard his love words come out again. "Oh god Lisa I love you soo much" He said   
"Oh God Gabe I love you too." She said. She knew from day one, Her heart fell for him. 

 

He then felt himself lose his battle and he came with Her. They both let go of each other and cleaned up. He took her in his arms again and carried her to the bed. 

"I swear woman. You are going to be the death of me as he pushed her onto the bed and proceeded to make love to her again and again. They both got up after a few hours and showered. She made them something to eat and started writing. He went for a walk and found his hideout in the hills. 

He felt like a new person with Lisa. He knew he would never find this peace with Kali. She was never happy. She always was. Well she was a God and she was never happy. 

He took his hand and pulled it through his hair. He knew he had to let someone know he was alive but who could he trust. 

Only two people came to mind. He called them. 

 

The next morning Lisa was making breakfast when someone knocked on the door. 

Gabriel was in the shower. She opened it to see two tall men. One blond and green eyed and one was a dark haired , Hazel eyes. They were breathtaking. They looked at her too. The taller one with the brown hair smiled and looked like he recognized her. 

"We are looking for Gabriel is he here?" The dark haired one said. 

"Yep Knuckleheads. I am here." He said from behind He was getting dressed.

They looked shocked.


	3. just when you think you can be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabriel talk. Dean get some homemade pie. Gabriel and Lisa do roleplay. Gabriel thinks he sees Kali.

The moment she saw these people at the door and them asking for Gabriel. She knew he had regained his memory. 

 

They had gone outside to the boat house to talk. She tried writing but could not go for long before she got preoccupied and looked out towards the boathouse. 

 

****************************************

Gabriel was at a loss for once in his life. He had never really cared about a human. He took the boys out to the boat house. When they first got there they almost started spilling out things like he was an angel then Gabriel took his finger to his mouth and made a shh sign behind Lisa's head. The boys who did not really like Gabriel did feel they owed him for him laying his life on the line for them. 

 

They had come in and Gabriel introduced them to Lisa as his savior. Then he gave her a kiss and lead the boys through the house out the back. 

 

Dean when they use said "What the heck you playing house with a woman who does not know who you are Gabriel?" Dean said 

 

"Um " he said and let out a breathe. "I kind of lost my memory. I had thought I tricked Luci good and got away before i realized I was injured" He lifted up his shirt to show them the scar. "I wound out in the middle of the road. That nice lady nursed me back to health. And " Then Gabriel blushed

"Don't tell me you are having feelings for her I will not believe you. " Sam said looking not convinced. "We are still fighting Lucifer you know. And we have to do this whole apocalypse thing Gabriel. You have only been gone a few months but life goes on," 

 

"Why Big boy you can not believe I would get mushy? I need to know if you guys have heard from Kali?" Gabriel said growing concerned he knew how jealous she was. He knew Lisa might be in danger. " 

 

"No we dropped her off down the road and left. She never contacted us again. We thought you died. I am sure she thinks you are dead. " Sam said frowning. He knew that look on Gabriel meant he and Dean would have to help Gabriel. He did not like it. And he was pretty sure Bobby would not like it. Bobby however had said that maybe it would be good to have an archangel on their side. 

 

"Look Gabriel we do not have time for your douchebag angel routine. We have to get the four rings and we only have two right now. So what do you want from us?" Dean said he never minced words. He had gotten straight to the point. 

"Ok I love you too" Gabriel said making kissy faces at him . "Look if something happens I want you two to promise me to help Lisa. I care about her and I might have to leave her so she will be safe." 

 

"So what you are telling me" Dean got cut off because Castiel appeared. 

He looked around and saw Gabriel and then hugged him. "I thought you were gone my brother." Castiel said in his plastic monotone voice. 

"no I was almost a goner but I lost my memory and got taken care by a human. I now am trying to deal with the fall out because Kali is going to be pissed if she finds out I came back and" Castiel cut him off before he said another word. 

"Yes she is really pretty. That red head back there. She fainted when I suddenly appeared in her house." Castiel said 

"What" Gabriel said 

"Do not worry she will not remember a thing I made her think it was a dream. You will have to tell her though that you are an angel of the lord." Castiel said 

 

"Wow come on Castiel you can not be that mean. Gabriel here looks like he might care for her." Dean said but then he looked at Gabriel who looked touched that he was sticking up for him. " Then again we are talking about this douchebag. He is a womanizer. He is probably just using her until Kali comes back. " 

 

Gabriel shook his head. "That is what I do not want. I need her to think I am dead." Gabriel said

 

"She does think you are dead " Castiel said 

 

" I might have to go check." Gabriel said 

"YOu know that might not be a bad idea." Castiel said 

"It might not be a good one either" Sam said 

Then they all looked as Lisa was walking towards them. They all knew she did not need to know the truth. 

 

She walked up to them and said "Dinner is cooking I am making roast would you all like to stay?" Lisa asked

 

They all bobbed their heads. 

Dean said "Hell yeah a home cooked meal" 

 

She smiled and giggled "Yes and I am making pie" 

"You have me at Pie" Dean said giving her a stupid grin. He could see Gabriel's attraction she was a petite redhead. (Good thing Gabriel was so short.) And had a nice rack on her. 

 

Sam held out his hand and shook hers. "I am Sam and this is Dean. We thought Gabriel died so thank you. This is our buddy Cas" Sam smiled then and Lisa knew if she had not been in love with Gabriel her heart would have been taken with that tall man named Sam. 

 

Gabriel laughed he read her thoughts and kind of got jealous until he read her thoughts about him . He smiled. He felt the same way. 

Dinner was real good and Lisa let the boys stay in her guest rooms. 

 

The boys agreed with Gabriel that they would stay around and check in every once and awhile. They left the next morning and took pie with them. Lisa had insisted. 

*********************************************************

"So what do you think of that whole situation?" Dean said happily munching on some pie

"I think we will be busy helping Gabriel if Kali finds out. And that nice lady will be dead." Sam said

Then he looked at Dean who had a mouth full of pie and said "Really?" 

 

"What" Dean said

 

**************************************************************

The minute Gabriel saw they left it was back to normal routine of living for Lisa and him. He was like a little kid. She had made him be good while the Winchesters were there. Even though he tried to convince her that they come be quiet she shook her head. So no boom boom last night made Gabriel a very unhappy archangel. Though he could not tell her that. he had been good and just fell asleep by her holding her all night. He also stayed awake he always did since he got better for the most part angels did not need sleep. 

 

It was kind of hard not telling her what he was since he found out. They had become so close. They had done home improvement together. Even had a paint fight. he did not even have to have sex with her to be happy in her presence and for Gabe that was a big deal. 

 

As soon as Dean and Sam had pulled out. He counted down "Three, Two , One" Gabriel said 

 

She saw his look on his face and lately they had done weird things fantasies if you would. She had all kinds of outfits. So tonight was not different she teased him when they got up and that why he was jumping up and down until the Winchesters left. 

"Ok sweetie they are gone." He said She was already in the bathroom changing into the outfit. She came out in the school girl outfit with the mini skirt and white blouse her breast were large so it was snug. She had set up her one spare room as a playroom for them. It had a huge desk in it. and a black board and a few desks. She was sitting in one when he came in. He had on glasses . His stubble was grown out since his accident he did not feel the need to shave and she loved the feel of his beard on her. He had on a part of trousers and a button down shirt with a loose tie. 

She had her hair in pigtails like a school girl. Like the "Baby Hit me one more time" video. He pretended and convincingly at that to teach and she spread her legs as he taught. He had a ruler and came up to her desk "Miss pay attention. I am being paid to teach you. Please pay attention." Professor Gabriel would say. 

They pretended there were other students and then they left and he told her to stay after. She sat next to him in a school desk. Her legs spread. She was playing the girl with a crush on her professor. 

 

"Please cross your legs now miss." He said and took off his glasses and putting the stems of the glasses in his mouth. His character was fantasizing of being with his student. he was laughing inside how wicked her fantasy was. She had been writing about this in her book. She wanted to act it out to get it right for her book. He had to admit she was creative. 

"Ok professor what did I do?" She said. and she got up and leaned over him. Gabriel almost wrecked it and just took her there but he said "You are a bad girl Lisa. I want to paddle you." Gabriel said 

She smiled and said "Maybe I will let you professor. I am not too smart I need a good grade to pass. " She said in her schoolgirl voice. 

 

"Well I can not permit that" He said in a gruff professor voice. resisting just enough. She went to the front of him and spun the chair around . She got on her knees and and knelt before him her hand going up his pants and massaging as she went. She got to his bulge and felt it grow. Gabriel was so hard her blouse was bursting pretty much. He saw her well most her breasts. He wanted to just take her then and there forget the game. He play along. 

"I need you to stop" he said and took her hand away. Then they pretend someone was coming in and he pushed her under the desk to hide her. He pretended to have a conversation with no one. He however been given his script and had it memorized. Her character would take this opportunity and unzip his pants and put his huge cock into her mouth. Gabriel felt her take him into her sweet mouth and was tempted to snap off his pants so she had better access. Then she would understand he was not human. 

He stifled a moan. And had the conversation then his character pretended that the person was gone and he pulled out his chair. Scolding her while watching her suck him down to the hilt. He made her stop and locked the door pulling down the blind on the door window. as she stood and he kept his scolding up. 

"Look you are not worth it you little tramp you. But fine. I will ravage you. " He said and when he got to the desk he turned her around pulled up her skirt and found she had no panties on. (He was thinking that was a twist. She had them on when she was flashing me. 

She turned around briefly and said "Professor umm umm" cleared her throat and put her panties in his pocket. That did it. Gabriel went off script too. It was supposed to a wham bam thank you mamame scene but he turned her around and pulled up the skirt again smacking her on her behind. 

"ow not so hard professor." she said 

He took his hand and massaged her fine little ass. His finger wandered to her lower lips of her opening and spread her legs. He then worked a finger in her wet entry way. She moaned loudly "oh professor Gabe" 

He worked it in faster and faster in and out. His thumb doing circles on her clit. 

She begged him to fuck her now. 

"No not yet you have been bad. I want my bad girl to get up on the desk on her knees and keep that position. " He said He then took off his clothes and after she was in that position he continues to have his fingers working in and out of her. She was so very wet. He however wanted to taste her. He took his mouth and licked her good. He even worked a finger in her tight ass. while his others were in her pussy. He then heard her come loudly and tasted her sweetness. 

 

Lisa felt herself let go of her orgasm. It came in waves and almost felt like she was drowning. No one had ever made her feel so good. When she was done she felt him slide her down to the edge of the desk and enter her slowly at first teasing her. And slapping her ass. 

"Beg for it woman" He said 

"oh god Gabe take me now." She said and she felt him slam into her putting his full length in her now pulling all the way out and slamming again. He picked up the pace and put his thumb on her clit as he did so making her roll her head from side to side like a mad woman. He felt his sweet release to and felt his grace release a little. It is said a angel when he truly gives his heart gives that woman some of his grace. Lisa was that woman. He had known it but his body knew when it gave up some. And his orgasm was more than usual and for now on it would get better. That was what happened when angels truly mated. 

Lisa felt like she was floating it was white hot and steamy. She had thought she heard fluttering too. Then she turned around and saw Gabriel patting his back. backing away from her and out the door. 

"What's a matter?" She asked 

"I am I need to go to the bathroom." He said stammering. He ran backwards to the nearest bathroom and got in and soothed his wings down. They were excited. When a angel got truly excited his wings came out. 

She cleaned up and went to the other bathroom and then while she was showering he came in and soothed her singing to her. She turned around and captured his mouth. They kissed and and would have made love again but he was afraid he would let out his secret so he told her he was not feeling well and that his side hurt. So they went to the bedroom and dressed and turned on the Tv and cuddled. 

They fell asleep kissing. He stayed awake all night wondering should he tell her. He looked out the window it was storming and when a flash of lightening hit he could have sworn he saw Kali standing across the lake staring at him with a mad look upon her face.


	4. I'm an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is given an ultimatum from Kali. She gives him a week with his human. Gabriel tells Lisa he is an angel. Dean,Sam and Castiel come to protect Lisa.Castiel tells Gabriel there might be a few beings that could help him. Gabriel leaves promising Lisa that he will be back. Kali has wicked plans for Gabriel.

Gabriel knew he saw Kali. His angel senses sensed her too. He knew she was furious. He understood but he could not help that he had never cared for her in the way she cared for him. He saw that Lisa was asleep. So he decided to go to his little hideaway just a mile from here. He snapped out and snapped into there.

 

There Kali was sitting in his desk chair. 

 

"It took you long enough. Tell me why I should not snap her neck?" Kali asked looking angrier than he had ever seen her look. 

 

"I did not plan this Kali. I had planned to run away with you. I held on to my vessel too long and when I let go. I lost my memory. I just regained it a short time ago." Gabriel said

 

"You did not answer my question. And why when you regained it did you not come away with me?" Kali asked

 

Gabriel knew no matter what he said she would be mad at him. He decided to tell her the truth. "She nursed me back to health. I fell in love with her." Gabriel said

Kali's eyes turned red. "What a punny human. Really Gabriel. I should snap her neck. I mean I am sure you could heal her. " Kali said laughing "But I will keep doing it. Then maybe I will kill you both." Kali said 

 

"I am sorry I am hurting you but Kali we are so different. " Gabriel said going closer to her. 

 

Kali laughed "She is the one different not me. I am a God. You are an archangel. She is inferior to me. Either you end it and come away with me or I will end her. I promise you that Gabriel. I will give you a week to break the punny human's heart" Kali said and snapped out. 

 

Gabriel knew this was not an empty threat. he knew he loved Lisa. He had to get back to her. He snapped out. 

********************************************************************************

He snapped back in to hear the shower running. He went into the bathroom and watched her soap up and wash herself. He loved every curve and inch of her. He got undressed and joined her. If he had to leave he would enjoy his last week with her. 

 

Lisa felt his hands slid over her. He pulled her to him and she felt his huge member hard as a rock. His mouth kissed her shoulders and his hands slid on her breast. He turned her around to capture her hungry mouth in a kiss. She felt like something was different he was acting like he was a starved man. He just kept deepening their kiss and his mands went to her behind and lifted her and pushed her up against the shower wall. His huge member slid into her. She moaned. He would slid out completely and slam back in. 

"Oh my Gabriel" She moaned

Her legs went around his waist and she then and then pushed back against him making him moan. Gabriel lost his battle and felt her tighten up. He rode the wave with her and they both crashed. He felt his seed go into her. He then held onto her and kissed her one more time before letting her down. They washed off and he took her by the hand and lead her to the bedroom once again. 

"Gabriel you are insatiable " She purred as he laid her on the edge of the bed and started kissing her all over. 

He looked up and said "Only when it comes to you my lady" 

He went back to his assault on her body. He licked and massaged her breasts and nipples thoroughly. His tongue doing circles around them then taking them into his mouth while nibbling a little. It set chills all down her body. While he was doing that his hand found her sweet spot and his thumb massaged her clit while one of his fingers slide into her entrance and he twirled it in her. She was thrashing her head from side to side. Begging him and her hips lifted to meet his finger as he put one more into her. His mouth lay kisses over her tummy then claimed her clit and another finger went in. 

Lisa felt the waves crash over her and she nearly passed out from so much ecstasy. She licked her lips and begged "oh my Gabriel please!!!!!!" 

Gabriel did not want to stop she tasted so sweet he kept on until he felt her get so wet it cover his fingers. And he wanted her on him now. He was so hard. He came up and kissed her with her juices all over his face. Then he slid inside her and then flipped her around so she was on top of him. He then whispered to her to close her eyes when she did. He took out a blindfold and then his wings wrapped around her. 

Lisa felt feathers and they felt like they were hovering. She wanted to peek so bad. The sensation made her feel another wave and she pushed against him in the need to build up again. He felt it too it was so hot and felt so warm. He felt his grace slip into her as his seed did. 

"Oh my god my woman. I love you Lisa and will always love you please remember this" Gabriel said crying. He did not want to let her go and he knew however Kali would kill her. 

They came down and he tucked in his wings. He removed the blind fold. His fingers were touch her lightly as they laid down and talked. 

She smiled and looked at him "How did you do that?" She asked

"Do what?" He asked 

"The feathers they felt like wings and like we were flying or hovering." She asked touching him with her fingers lightly. Her hands went to his back and touched. And felt a part that she never noticed. 

She looked at him and his breathing was shallow and his cock got hard against her leg. 

"Gabe" She said

"Yes" he said in a breathy response. He took her hands and pulled them around he felt his wings trying to get out and he controlled them. 

"What is that?" She asked and she looked in his eyes and they twirled gold mixed with his whiskey color. 

"I am afraid to tell you. You will not believe me. " Gabriel said feeling vulnerable

"Please. I mean you do not have to. Please I want to know everything. I know you remember everything . Please I want to know you." She said and her hand came up to his hair. She ran her through his hair. She admired the color . It was a golden wheat color. 

Gabriel hesitated. He then checked to see if they were being spied on. When he had come back he had put up some angel spells so that Kali would not come back yet. He wanted to make sure what he told her was not going to be used against her or him. 

"What is it?" She asked

He started crying. His tears were because he knew in a week he would have to let her go. He wanted to tell her but something stopped him. 

"I am sorry. I did not mean to pry. I, I love you Gabriel. I do not care who you are. I feel I know you as a person. Whoever you are. I love you for who you are." She said.

"Ok, I am warning you that I have never told a human woman this. So yes I love you too Lisa. And yes " Gabriel said stopping her eyes got huge when he said human. 

She sat up . "What do you mean by human?" She asked but she however was smiling and when he read her mind it was not fear it was curiosity. 

"I will have to show you. " Gabriel said and took her hands and let them feel his back but slowly let his wings relax. 

She felt the feathers again and this time. "Are them what I think they are?" Lisa asked

"Yes I am Gabriel. I am the Archangel Gabriel" Gabriel said and watched her eyes but she smiled and felt his wings come out more as she softly touched them. She noticed his manhood getting so hard. 

"Are you getting horny my sweet angel?" Lisa asked kissing his forehead as she leaned into him looking over his shoulder and putting her breasts in his face. 

"oh my lisa" Gabriel moaned her name and pushed her core onto him roughly. She still rubbed his wings softly and was in wonder like a kid in a candystore. 

Her breath became labored and he licked her breasts and pushed her up and down his velvet rod. He felt his grace lite up like a christmas tree and he was glowing and he felt his need consume him. It had never been like this before. 

She felt it too and kept stroking him. His wings wrapped around them. The waves his heat was giving her. His touch when he reach between them and stroked her clit. She felt waves coming over her and she felt herself lost at sea with him. 

 

They both felt his grace go through them both. And they flew up to the ceiling. Each pushing off each other. They got lost in it and his seed went into her along with a little of his grace. She felt tingly. 

They came back down and his wings still held them together. "Oh Gabriel. I have never felt this much joy. How could you love a human like me?" She asked.

He got worried then and took his fingers and made her look at him "Sweetness I have never loved anyone like you." Gabriel said and had to make her look at him. 

He sighed. His wings detracted.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked

"I have to go away. I have a week left on Earth. " Gabriel said it broke his heart to leave but until he figured a way to keep her safe from Kali. He had to go away with her. 

"I understand I will keep you secret. I promise." She said kissing his back and his wings seemed to respond to her. They curled backwards around her and hugged her to his back. Her head going into the mass of them. They tickled her nose. She kissed them and his exposed back. He was getting amarious again. 

 

Would she always have this affect on him? he asked himself. His wings let her go. And he spun her around and sat her on his lap. And looked into her eyes and then he did something he had not done before. He put them both in a bubble to protect them from anyone hearing. It was like floating glitter. 

"I need to tell you . You need to know to be strong for me. When I leave I will have some of my family and them chuckleheads protect you. I have to take care of things. I promise I will return to you one day. I love you." Gabriel said putting his forehead on hers and they both cried. 

"So I will miss you. " She said

And she reached down and stroked him. They made love . Neither one caring that they were still in the glitten bubble. It evaporated in a few minutes but still it was weird. 

*******************************************************

That week passed by quickly. They both ate very little and She told her editor that she was going on a short vacation. Her deadlines got postponed. 

Gabriel called Sam and Dean just before the week was up and told them over the phone what was going on. They had seen how Gabriel looked at Lisa so they understood that keeping her safe was important. 

 

The boys showed up that night and spent the night. Even Castiel came. Gabriel told him privately that he had told Lisa that he was an angel. 

"You told her what?" Castiel said

"I showed her my wings too." Gabriel said 

Castiel shook his head. 

"You showed Deano your wings." Gabriel said

"He is my charge." Castiel said justifying why he had to show Dean his wings. 

"Well I love her." Gabriel said

Castiel looked at his wayward brother. he could not believe what he heard. "Ok if that is true. There is one person ok two beings who can help you." Castiel said

Gabriel knew what Castiel was going to say. "Ok shoot. " Gabriel said he felt he had nothing to lose. 

Castiel said "God and Lucifer."

"first dad can not be found and my bro tried to end me. If he knew this was for a human then what do you think he would do." Gabriel said but he did get a weird feeling and said "I will have to sneak away or get a message to Luci can you arrange that?" 

"Yes Brother." Castiel said and they then formed a plan. It would however involve Castiel and the boys watching Lisa. He did not put it past Kali to not kill her anyway. 

 

****************************************

The next morning Lisa and he sat up watching the sun come up on the deck of the porch. She was crying so hard. 

"Promise me Gabriel you will be back. " She said

"I promise. I will move Heaven and Earth to come back" Gabriel said and they hugged and kissed goodbye. He whispered in her ear that he loved her. And then he snapped his fingers and said "See You on the flipside." 

 

He was gone and she fell down and cried. Sam picked her up and held her. He stroked her hair. 

"He will be back" Sam said

"We are being watched" Castiel said and they all went into the house. 

 

****************************************************************************

 

Gabriel popped into his lair and Kali was sitting in his chair again. "Wow what a touching scene. You will not see her again or I will kill her." Kali said 

"Fine I am yours. Leave her alone" Gabriel said Kali got up and held on to him and snapped her fingers and they were in her palace. 

"You are now mine and I will make you forget that punny human." Kali said to Gabriel


	5. Kali's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali bites Gabriel making him believe the worst. They find out Lisa is with Gabriel's child. Castiel takes action and frees his brothers. Kali unleashes Gabriel on Lisa. Michael and Luci save Lisa.

Lost and Found Part 5 reworked 

 

BY: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing:Lisa/Gabriel Kali/Gabriel

 

 

Lisa figured when Gabriel first left it might be a few months or so. And when he first left that was when she started getting sick. She was also having really good dreams of Gabriel at first then they stopped suddenly and she missed him more. She had Castiel staying in the boat house. Sam and Dean would come by every few weeks to check up on her. 

Castiel gave her a weird look about two weeks after Gabriel had left. She came down and was looking through her notes. Castiel was in the kitchen eating. Lisa fixed breakfast even when Castiel was not up. He would eventually come in and pick through the food. 

 

Castiel at first had been really by the book but as time went on . He started be less by the book. This was the first time he had started being that way. He sat at the breakfast bar looking funny at her. Until finally Lisa had to know why he was looking at her the way. 

 

"Ok what Cas?" Lisa said looking up from the computer. 

 

"I am not sure. You have a glow about you. I have never really seen in humans. Angels yes but humans no." Castiel said 

"What is that supposed to mean? Maybe Gabriel left some of his angel mojo in me hmmm. We did" Lisa said smiling and looking at that shocked Castiel innocent look he gets when you talk about sex. She loved riling him like that. 

 

Before Castiel could respond though Dean walked through the door "oh no lalalala we do not want to hear how Gabe rocked your world." Dean said snagging the last piece of bacon. Sam was more polite and waved as he came in. Lisa knew they were coming that was why she cooked so much this morning. All of a sudden she did not feel so good and pulled up the bucket she had to have by her desk. And threw up. 

 

"Wait are you ok?" Sam said . 

 

Lisa got up and cleaned it up in another room. 

 

"Is she ok Castiel?" Dean asked

 

"Yeah she gets sick every week or at least in the morning. " Sam said Then it dawned on him what it might be "Cas can humans have angels babies. I mean I have heard the legends and read stuff but is it possible?" 

 

"yes it is. I never thought of it until you just said something. My brother being an archangel. He would have had to pass some grace and in doing so it would have let her get pregnant. Gabriel being ok he was acting funny with this human. I have never seen my brother like this. It was like he fell in love with her." Castiel said "And she is sick every morning like this. " 

 

"Yep Gabriel knocked her up and then left" Dean said eating more bacon. 

 

They stopped speaking when Lisa came back into the room. 

Sam went over and asked her "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah probably a cold. I went to the doctors the other day. They should be getting back to me today" Lisa said . She knew she was pregnant already. She had done the pregnancy test. She knew she would have to tell Cas. He was her bodyguard. "By the way have you guys seen the new neighbor?" She asked

"No why is it a woman?" Dean asked his eyebrow going up. That man was incorrigible. And really hot but Sam well if Lisa was not in love with Gabriel he would be in trouble. 

"Yes she is really pretty." Lisa said and went on to describe her. Dean, Sam and Castiel looked up and started for the door. 

 

"What is the matter." Lisa asked as Dean gave her a shotgun. 

"Well Gabriel left because of this woman threatened you." Dean said 

"What I thought it was because of a Heaven matter." Lisa said 

"Well she is Kali a Goddess." Sam said 

"I know who Kali is. She is a badass Goddess. And I take it they were involved." Lisa said. She knew there was things Gabriel had not told her. 

"Stay here we will go" Sam said 

Lisa watched as they left and went down the hill to the next property over. 

 

******************************************************************************

Kali was sitting out in a garden looking as Goddess as she could look. She saw Dean , Sam and Castiel come down the hill and into her garden. 

"Please be careful in my garden. " Kali said 

"Give us one reason we should not gank you. " Dean said "You made Gabriel a promise" 

"Yeah well that was before I realised he never told me he fell in love with her and left her with his child. " Kali said " I knew when I met her that she was with his child." 

 

"ok so you have him and where is my brother?" Castiel said suddenly worried about Gabriel. 

"I have him pumped full of my venom. He is sweating it out in my palace." Kali said 

Castiel got out his angel blade and looked like he was going to turn it on her. Dean stopped him. 

"Why would you do that to him?" Sam asked 

"Because I wanted him to feel pain. He did not ever love me like this human. I bite him when I found out. Do not worry he will not die he is an archangel. I will not kill the human. I am just here to make sure he does not come back. You see he was visiting her in his and her dreams. I put a stop to that. " Kali said her eyes turning red as blood. 

"Yeah still my brother can get sick. And venom is not good for him. " Castiel said . He was so mad. He knew he could not find their father but Lucifer was another story. He knew exactly where he was. 

 

"You are evil. I can not believe we saved you. We should have let Luci gank your butt. " Dean said 

 

"Maybe you should have human but it was up to Gabriel not you." Kali said laughing and disappeared. 

The boys ran back to the house to see if Kali had come to mess with Lisa. 

Lisa let them in. "What is wrong?" Lisa asked 

 

They had run up to the door like there was a fire. Castiel had snapped in. 

"We thought Kali would come up here and try to kill you." Dean said out of breath. 

 

"No I am fine. I just got a phone call from my doctor." She said but was interrupted by Castiel 

"Yes you are pregnant." Castiel said 

"How did you know?" Lisa said then something dawned on her "Wait the jedi mind trick you angels can do. Gabe did it on me alot. " Lisa said 

"We need to get you to a safe place. Or at least get another guard. Sorry guys my other brother might help us. It might be the only way we can save Gabriel and make sure she is safe." 

***********************************************************

Kali went back to the palace where she had Gabriel chained to the bed. She had done so many delicious things with him. 

Gabriel was on fire. He had a raging fever. The venom was poisoning him. His system would work it out but he was seeing visions and seeing his Lisa disappear. He even had a dream of her cheating on him. 

 

He had first when he got to the palace would dream travel to her so they could be together at least in their dreams. Kali has caught him and threatened Lisa again. This time she would kill Dean and Sam just for kicks. Then she had bite him and he was having all kinds of delusions. He did not know what was real and what was not. 

 

Kali came back and whispered in his ear. "So you ready to see you lover who has been untrue. " Kali had planted that while he was away Lisa had cheated on him with Castiel . "Lisa has been really bad. She is loving up on both them Winchester brothers too." Kali whispered and Gabriel got visions of The Winchesters kissing and making love to his Lisa. 

The chains broke and his eyes glazed over red. Gabriel was filled with Kali's venom. Kali even bent over and bite him again for extra measure. He then passed out. 

Kali wanted him to go rage when she was assured the most damage. And that would not be now. 

*************************************************************************

While Kali was reaping havoc. Castiel went to the pit. He saw Michael, Luci and Adam. He rose Michael and Lucifer leaving Adam. 

"So what made you do that?" Lucifer asked ready to leave and reap havoc. Luci wanted some fun. 

"Yeah why would you save him?" Michael said he had a black eye from Luci hitting him. 

"What do you mean why would he save me? Why would he save you?" Lucifer said and was shoving Michael ready to fight again. 

Castiel whistled and made them snap to attention. "Look I can not find dad and Gabriel needs us. Kali has him poisoned and Well Gabriel had gotten a human pregnant. " Castiel said 

Michael looked shocked. 

Lucifer looked relived. and sighed "Thank Father I was worried I had killed our brother. That witch I should have killed her a long time ago. I will torture that thing when I get ahold of her. As far as the human goes I will protect her. " Lucifer said he was happy his little bro was alive. No matter what it was his brother. 

Michael looked at Lucifer funny but knew his brother did love them no matter what his fight with their father was. Michael being the dutiful son he was just took orders. He however would not let a Goddess destroy his brother. 

"Now you guys ready to help me?" Castiel said taking them to Lisa. 

"Yes " They both said 

*************************************************************************  
Lisa was in the garden when she saw them walk up. They were so tall. Castiel had a tall blond who was really built. And the other one was a tall man with black hair. Both handsome. But to her they paled in comparison to Gabriel. 

 

She knew they were angels. And they looked at her. As if seeing something. 

"You are the human huh?" Lucifer said he saw she was with Gabriel's child and she had part of his grace. He must have really loved her. 

Sam had his weapon fixed on Lucifer "Why we worked so hard to get him in the pit. And my soul is still down there why Cas?" Sam asked 

"Gabriel" Castiel said

Michael shook Lisa's hand "I am Michael" Michael said 

"Wait the Michael, The archangel" Lisa asked and fainted. 

Michael caught her. She came to. "If you are Michael . Who is he?" She asked and looked up at Lucifer. 

"I am the devil. I am Lucifer" Lucifer said he watched her eyes roll. he smiled and laughed. 

"Why would you come to help me?" She asked when she got right again. 

"I love my brother. " Lucifer said "And the baby you have is my niece or nephew. " Lucifer said holding a hand to her tummy. 

"Quit scaring her Lucifer." Michael said. "We will protect you Lisa" Michael carried her to the couch and told her "Now you need to get rest. We will be here to keep you safe. " 

 

Lisa looked at Dean and Sam they nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
********************************************************************************************

When she woke up she found Gabriel standing at the end of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and saw his eyes were glowing. She then remembered what Castiel had said to Michael while she was drifting in and out. He had said that Kali had bitten Gabriel. Or had she dreamt that. 

Gabriel looked mad and said "How could you human?" He said practically growled at her. He then got to the side of her bed. He looked like a caged tiger. And for the first time she was scared of him. 

"Gabriel you are not in your right mind." She said he got closer and crawled up getting in her face. She trembled as he got face to face with her. She saw his pretty eyes had turned a ruby red . 

His hands gripped her shoulders roughly. "Gabriel please I love you." Lisa said 

"Well you are a human. I can not love you. You are unclean" Gabriel said and looked in the corner and Lisa looked where he was. Kali was there laughing. 

"You stupid human he is mine. I can control him now. I will have him snap your neck. Then I can console him." Kali said getting close to the bed. 

Gabriel looked back at Lisa and gave her a frightening look. 

"Gabriel, I know you are in there. I am pregnant with your child. Please. Do not hurt our child." She begged him and was crying. 

"You fool I have gave him so much venom he does not hear your pleas. He is convinced you slept with everyone even Dean and Sam. " Kali laughed . 

Lisa looked into his eyes and cried "Gabriel " And his grace that was in her shot out and made him look at her . His eyes were swirling red and his whiskey with gold. 

"No" Kali said "That is not possible" She knew he had given her a child but to share grace with an angel was almost unheard of. It meant Lisa was his one true love and he had given his grace. That would protect her. 

Kali jumped but Lucifer came out of the shadows "not so fast Goddess." He said taking hold of her. 

Michael suddenly appeared. "Take her down to the dungeon Castiel go with him we need to take some venom for an anti venom antidote for Gabriel. " Michael and watched then snap out. 

Lisa was all the while watching Gabriel who was looking into her eyes. "Please Gabe" 

Gabriel started crying and his tears fell on her face they mixed with hers. 

"Gabriel brother please let her go." Michael said. 

"She betrayed me" Gabriel said 

"No Kali has you under her spell. She has been loyal to you. She loves you Gabriel. She is also going to have your baby. " Michael said 

Gabriel looked at him as he said that then looked at her. "I will never love a human." He said and she cried more. He then got off her and went with Michael. 

*********************************************************************************

Michael took him down to the dungeon Lucifer and he had made for Kali and Gabriel. He saw his brother looked defeated. He made him lay down. Then locked the door. 

"This is for your protection as well. Gabriel I have to get the antivenom in you. Or you are not safe for us." Michael said 

Lucifer sat behind the desk by the two cells like a sheriff. He twirled the keys in his fingers. 

"Can't I kill her after we pry the venom out of her mouth. How dare that thing bite an archangel. She defouled him and made him well something I would have done but still I would not have done that to my brother. What you did is evil and evil is mine Kali. So after this Michael said I could have you." Lucifer said smiling evilly at her. 

"No not him. No Michael I will make whatever deal but not him." Kali said begging. She knew Luci would torture her non stop. 

"Why we can get the venom from her body. It still works after you die." Michael said . He had no mercy for any entity who would do that to his brother. 

"The venom is better when I live. Please spare my life." Kali said 

"Oh I am not going to kill you. I am going to make you wish you were dead. " Lucifer said snapping his fingers and she was naked up on a slav in her cell. They then came in and took the venom prying her mouth open using thick rubber gloves so she could not bite them. 

 

They took her venom and Sam worked up an antidote for Gabriel. They gave it to him but it would take a month or two to work. 

*************************************************************

Michael went up to check on Lisa. Dean had her in his arms comforting her. 

"I am sorry for what he said. It was the poison you know that." Michael said 

" yes I know." Lisa said sniffling and kept crying. 

"In a few days you can come see him if you would like." Michael said 

"Yes I will. I just need a few days." Lisa said


	6. chocolate memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa visits Gabriel. Michael has feelings for Lisa but gets over them. Gabriel finally remembers. And kali gets her just desserts.

Lost and Found part 6

 

Pairings : Gabriel/Lisa

 

Rated: Mature

 

Gabriel was resting down in the jail cell Luci and Michael had set up for him. It was a nice one though. Lisa had put some homey things in it. Not so much for Kali who got bare minimum. She was strapped to a slav and Lucifer was whipping her. 

 

Gabriel noticed that three times a day he would get meals. It had been a few days now. The first day he was unconscious. Whoever fixed his meals cared for him he could tell. Kali got meals to but they were not as much. Goddess hardly ate anyway. 

 

Michael had noticed Gabriel's memory was fuzzy at best. It was like he lost his memory again because of the venom. He wondered if maybe seeing Lisa would help. At first Lisa did not want to come down. She was afraid. Michael assured her it would be ok. 

 

Lisa came down on the third day. She had made her cinnamon french toast like he liked. She brought him down an extra thing of syrup. Kali's cell she noticed was covered. The boys had eaten before she fixed his plate. She had come down to see that Lucifer was just getting out of Kali's cell. She figured he was torturing her. Even after everything she felt compassion for the Goddess. And she did not condone torture. 

"Sorry Lisa. I had to get more venom for the antidote. My brother is still suffering at her hands. " Lucifer said. She thought "I am too" Everyday that she was away mentally or physically from him was too long for her. 

 

"No that is ok. I know what she did was wrong. I just do not approve of torture. I know. Gabriel could have killed me but still I do not like torture. Is he awake?" Lisa asked. Lucifer was amazed that Lisa seemed forgiving he wasn't and neither was Michael. Lisa had no idea that Michael was the one giving most of Kali's beatings. 

 

Lucifer was still amazed. He in the last few days had been invited up for dinner and breakfast. She smiled at him and was nice to him. If he could he would steal her from Gabriel. He however yes even Lucifer had his limitations. Plus he saw that she loved Gabriel and would probably be the thing that got his wayward bro to come out of his thing. 

 

"Yeah he might be." Lucifer said. His brother had gotten lucky the day this human saved him. They both looked into the cell. Gabriel was sitting up. He had heard what she said about Kali and smiled. 

 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "And who might you be?" Gabriel asked 

 

She was already prepared for this. "I am Lisa. I am the one who cooks." Lisa said. 

 

Lucifer opened the cage. Lisa went in and put the tray on his table. Gabriel felt something else. His angel senses were coming back. 

"You are pregnant. You should not be done here. Sit. " Gabriel said and cleared off a space on his bed. 

"I brought you your syrup you like." Lisa said 

"I know you?" Gabriel asked 

Lisa sighed "yes" 

"Why are you not showing yet?" Gabriel asked

"I am only a month pregnant." Lisa said and changed the subject.

"Then why do I feel it is strong. A human baby is not that strong." Gabriel said getting close to Lisa. She smelled him and started to cry because there was the man she loved and he did not remember her and a few days ago could have killed her. Michael said that he would not have but she still saw the look he gave her. Still she felt the tears. 

Lucifer said "Because she is not carrying a human baby silly." 

"Wait what?" Gabriel said going to touch her. Michael had said not to let him do that because he would be able to sense it was his. And getting his memory back would be bad too soon. 

Lisa backed away. "I need to go." Lisa said backing out. 

"Please don't I am sorry. Is it an angel baby?" Gabriel asked he sensed it like it had reached out to him. He however had no idea why. 

Lisa wiped her tears "Yes" 

 

Kali laughed from the other cell "This is rich. I could have planned this better myself." Kali said 

Michael was coming down the stairs and went into her cell and whipped her himself. He would not have her making Lisa feel bad. 

Gabriel reached for her hand and held and kissed it. He smelled her scent. "I have kissed your hand before." He said 

"Please I got to go. " Lisa said and Lucifer closed the cell. 

"Please come back at least for dinner. " Gabriel asked begging "My brother here sucks at conversation. I will not bring up the baby. I promise." 

"I will try. I have writing to do." Lisa said. 

 

He watched her climb up the stairs. He felt weird like yes the sexual feelings but like a sadness that he could not place her. He felt she was important to him somehow. 

"How do I know her brother?" Gabriel asked

"He can not tell you that your memory needs to come back on it's own Gabriel" Michael said. He has whipped Kali so bad her back was whelted good. She would heal but with them taking so much of her venom she healed slowly. He wish he could cause her more pain. 

 

Michael took Lucifer to the side "Maybe I should stay with him tonight. You go up and protect Lisa. " Michael said

"You trust me?" Lucifer said laughing . He saw how Michael was starting to look at Lisa. 

"Yes plus Cas is up there. The Winchesters are around but you know Sam will not stay around to close with you here.I just need you up there tonight. " Michael said giving instructions. He did not want to be up there. He watched her write and cry. He wanted so badly to hold her. He did that first night. She was so scared. He held her until she fell asleep. 

 

Thank father it was only morning though. Gabriel walked around the yard chained. He was getting better. They would stop soon. Michael wanted Lucifer to take Kali back to hell. Lucifer decided after this morning and since Lisa would be coming down for Lunch he would snap to hell put her in a cage above the pit then he would snap back. 

He was sort of like Michael, He had grown fond of the human but not like Michael. He saw her kindness. He however could never love humans. He did however see why Gabriel loved her. He felt the need to protect his brother. 

Lucifer could not believe how mad Kali had made him. He wished he could kill her. He snapped into the the hottest pit and hung her cage there. She screamed and transformed into the creature he knew she was. He had turned her into a snake. Michael and him however had taken every drop from her venom. So she had no defense left. He also took her voice box. So everything that creature had valued she now lost. 

He still wish he could make snake sandwiches out of her. He watched as she burned but only enough to torture not enough to kill. 

 

Lucifer left her there and took the key. 

He then snapped back in time for lunch which Lisa had sent down with Dean. Who hated Lucifer. 

"Hi winged jerkwad." Dean said greeting Lucifer. 

"Hi douchebag" Lucifer said back. 

Gabriel looked up. "Where is the pretty lady?" Gabriel asked

"umm she is writing and sick. She however will be down for dinner. She made you soup and a sandwich and cookies. " Dean said. He had carried down his lunch and was eating pie. 

" Wait what is that?" Lucifer asked

Dean was stuffing his mouth with his treat. He smiled but still had his mouth full of his treat. He scarfed it down. "It was pie" He said "She makes me and Sam pie. Well ok me pie. Sam salad. " 

"That is not fair" Gabriel said but he took the meal though and ate. The soup was so good. His throat had been so sore because of the poison. So the warm soup made it feel so much better. The sandwich was peanut butter and jelly which is his favorite. She had also made him cookies and gave him a chocolate bar as a treat. She seemed to know his weakness for chocolate. 

"She said she will make you homemade chocolate fudge tonight and will bring it down too." Dean said

"Is that woman trying to seduce me?" Gabriel asked with his eyebrow up. 

Dean had this weird look on his face. "Does he not remember? She does not have to seduce him." Dean said

Lucifer shook his head and made Dean go back upstairs before Gabriel asked questions. Lucifer thought he was in the clear until Gabriel looked at him with a strange look on his face. 

"Come on do not give me that look." Lucifer said

"What did he mean by that?" Gabriel asked

"You know I can not tell you." Lucifer said 

Gabriel was sad. He remembered his brothers. He remembered Earth . He even remembered Kali who he knew was now evil. He had the feeling he was missing a huge piece. He even remembered them chuckleheads. Why could he not remember her? 

He laid down and cried himself to sleep. Lucifer felt bad for his brother. 

 

*****************************************************************************

Lisa was upstairs crying also. Her heart was not sure if she could do this. She had gotten sick again. This baby was not making it easy. She had finished her writing probably could have taken his lunch down but she just wanted to rest. 

Michael came in to talk to her. Michael often came into to talk to her. 

"What is wrong my child." Michael asked putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"Come on Michael call me Lisa. You are not a priest." Lisa said looking up at him as she turned around on the couch. She had laid down while Dean had taken Gabriel's food down to him. 

She looked at the clock and it said 4pm. She had slept for 4 hours. 

"oh my I should get up and fix Gabriel his dinner. And his treat. " Lisa said jumping up. 

"Maybe you should rest more. We can fix him something and take it down." Michael said looking into her eyes. 

"No Michael I need to. I also want to wear a dress I wore when we were first together. I need to do this. I want him back for the baby and me." Lisa said

"Ok" Michael said 

******************************************************

She had made Chicken parmesan and fudge for his dessert. She had made them the same thing but pie for theirs. Sam would eat now because he knew Lucifer would be up later. For now he had Michael who was mopping around. 

She put on a pretty red dress that showed off all her curves. It was tight around the bust. Because of the baby. 

"Wow dang. that should make him remember if not just bang the crap out of him. Or pie would work with me that and banging the crap out of me. You know" Dean said and stopped because Michael and Sam hit him. "What she is pretty" 

"It was the pie thing. And really Dean you need to be respectful of her." Sam said "I am sorry mame " 

Lisa laughed. "Nah it is ok" 

Michael was mad at himself. He wanted Gabriel to remember her so he could be happy but for some reason he was attracted to her. He made himself stay upstairs as he watched her go downstairs. 

**************************************************************

"Why am I feeling this way Father" Michael asked as he prayed out in the woods. 

"Because you are having feelings." God had come up behind him 

"What are you doing here?" Michael could not believe his eyes. 

"My son I need you to overcome these feelings for her. She is kind but she is Gabriel's. Who I am not pleased with but I am happy he finally found love with someone better than that. Well I do not like Kali to much. You see why right? I wish Lucifer would have ended her. Ahh but Gabriel never would have met Lisa and my grandkids would not be born." God said "Point is you are ready my son to go out and find your own. " 

"But what if?" Michael said 

"Nope" God said and laid a hand on his shoulder and all the feelings of love or what he thought was love was turned not to hate which God did not like but a happiness inside for his brother and a hope of love for himself. 

"Jealousy does not become you. You are my strong one" God said kissed Michael's forehead and vanished. 

Michael wondered was it a dream? He however felt different. 

*********************************************************************************  
Lisa knew she would only get her Gabriel back if she tried. She had made him fudge before. It was his favorite. 

The red dress he loved too. He liked taking it off mostly. They had fun that night. Every night had been fun until he had left. 

She put on her perfume. And got his tray ready. She went down the stairs. She however could not do it in heels. She had bare feet. Lucifer saw her and helped when she got to him. 

"Thank you Luci." She said 

"No problem" He said 

Gabriel was up and watching Tv. Lucifer had kept his cell open because Kali was no longer around. They even had made his cell bigger with a flick of their wrist. And gave Gabriel a huge bed.  
\  
"Wow this is different" Lisa said looking at Gabriel who looked like he had just took a bath. He was in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. And he got up and looked at her. 

"Wow you are stunning" Gabriel said whistling 

"Thank you." She said and turned to Lucifer and said "Can you give us some privacy for a little bit?" 

"Not sure if that is a good idea." Lucifer said. 

"Well I will yell if I need you." Lisa said. 

"Ok" Lucifer said and made himself scarce. 

She brang in his food and sat on the bed with him 

He ate all of the chicken parmesan. He however looked at her the whole time. 

"You are not going to eat?" Gabriel asked 

"No I am sick tonight the baby will not let me eat" Lisa said. 

Gabriel looked at her and and something started to come into his memory. Her smell it was flowers and candy. His hands trembled and touched her hair. She shivered at his touch. His finger traced her shoulder. 

And when he touched her his grace reached out to him. 

"Why do I feel my grace what the hell?" Gabriel said and she smiled and put her finger over her mouth to shhh him. 

"Gabe" She said and got close to him and then put a piece of fudge in her mouth and kissed him. His body lite up like a bulb. 

In that moment it all came back and he realised he had almost killed her and their unborn child. 

The kiss was all that their kisses always were and more. His tongue reached for hers and they melted into each other both not wanting to let go. He broke apart from her. 

"How can you still love me?" Gabriel said tears coming down his face. 

"Gabriel you are my love. I am having your child. Your grace chose me for that I feel honored . You told me before you left that your grace chose me and would protect me. I was scared yes but I had to trust you." Lisa said . She reached for him Her fingers caressing his face. He had grown a beard it tickled her lips. She kissed his tears away. 

He reached for her also. He just wanted to hold her. His arms went around her and he put her head on his shoulder. He held her and pulled his fingers through her hair. 

"You keep doing that I will fall asleep. " Lisa said 

"Why not do just that my love. I remember how I love you. And I am sorry." Gabriel said and kissed her forehead. He felt his babies and how they were draining their mom. He soothed her until she fell asleep. 

Lucifer came back to Lisa sleeping and Gabriel holding her. Gabriel put a finger up against his lips and shhhed Lucifer. 

Lucifer figured he would just watch the torture channel until dawn. 

Michael came down to relieve him but saw what was going on and dealt Lucifer a hand of cards. 

"Ok old man lets go" Michael said 

"You ok bro" Lucifer asked 

"Yep glad he is over his poison." Michael said.

Lucifer just shrugged . He knew Michael being the good son would fight his feelings and be a good boy.


	7. Dean has some fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lisa get close again. And Gabriel gives everyone a surprise. Dean had fun with a waitress.

Lost and Found Part 7

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated : Mature

Pairing: Gabriel/Lisa

 

Gabriel and Lisa woke up in his cell to Michael and Lucifer shaking them awake. 

"Come on guys. you have slept quite a bit. " Michael said 

 

"I am so tired. I just want to sleep all day." Lisa said sleppy. She snuggled more into Gabriel who was smiling. 

"Come on sweetie lets get up. I have a feeling these guys might let us sleep in your bed tonight." Gabriel said feeling good to say that. The venom seemed to have gone through his system. 

 

"I just am afraid if I wake up you will be not good." Lisa said and peeked it was Gabriel smiling at her. 

 

"I am never going anywhere again. We have our babies to take care of." Gabriel said 

"Babies?" Lisa said 

 

"Babies?" Michael and Lucifer said they looked worried. 

 

"Yes babies. I have super sperm apparently our father thinks it is funny too I am sure. " Gabriel said and kissed Lisa's forehead. 

 

"I do not feel so good" She said and ran to the bathroom in his cell. 

"Really brother. You have to still be on your toes. We will get rid of this cell. But Lucifer and I have to stay. This is serious getting a human pregnant with angel babies. She could die in childbirth. Most of them do." Michael said and whispered it. 

 

"I know I gave her some of my grace. I did not think it would get her pregnant. I am not sorry. I love her. I will stay with her until she is gone from this Earth then we will live in Heaven together. I have never felt like this before. I know she is human but we can not pick who we love can we?" Gabriel said

 

Lisa came back in before they had a chance to say anything more. 

 

She headed for upstairs and took a shower. The men stayed downstairs talking. 

 

"So can I stay up here with her?" Gabriel said smiling. 

"Yes but any signs of you changing I will put you back in the cell myself." Dean said He was drinking some coffee and eating some pie. 

Michael went outside he was checking the area. he was still confused but he knew he was happy for his brother. He hoped he would find someone like Lisa but only someone different than her. He still hoped he would find an angel. Lisa and Gabriel would have a short romance by angel standards. He however never heard of this happening. Angels usually left the mothers dead from the birth if she survived which was unlikely it would be a miracle. 

 

"So father why do I think you are close by to take Gabriel's happiness?" Michael asked his father an open question. 

 

"Because if that is what I must do than yes maybe I am. I however am not sure what to do. Even I am not sure on this one. But if it be my will to take her than I will take her and Gabriel as my son needs to accept that. Maybe he will come and do his duty in Heaven. " God said in Chuck's meatsuit. 

 

"Father I will pray you keep her alive for him. He loves her. I want him to have her for a while." Michael said praying and speaking to his Father. 

"Yes I know he loves her. He still will lose her she is human and he is an angel. She can not live forever you know. He can. That is life. I giveth and taketh away. It is human life. " God said. 

"You will do your will I know I am just praying for mercy for him. " Michael said crying to his father. 

"I will do my best" God said. and disappeared. 

 

****************************************************************

Gabriel saw that everyone finally let him have some alone time with Lisa. He climbed the stairs with flowers. She bathed and was sleeping. Them rascals of their babies were reaping havoc in their mothers womb. 

He put his hands to her flat tummy and felt them swirling around in her body. "You need to behave Daddy wants to have time with Mommy and you need to settle down ok?" Gabriel spoke to his unborn children. 

"Do you think they will answer back Gabe?" Lisa said stroking his hair. 

He looked up. "They settled down didn't they?" Gabriel asked

"hmm maybe?" Lisa said 

He exposed her belly and kissed it. He wanted her so bad. It had been too long. She was his home. He knew that now. he then kissed down and got to her boxers. And pulled them down. 

"Now my lunch for the day" Gabriel said looking at her. She smiled at him. 

He licked her her clit lightly first then he dove in sucking on her clit and adding his fingers. Which made her feel like she was coming off the bed. His grace reached out and He snapped his clothes and the rest of hers off. He felt the need to be joined with her. 

He kissed his way up and stopped momentarily at her nipples and sucked and circled them with his tongue. He nibbled lightly then his need grow so he needed her. He dove into her roughly. She cried out his name as his lips captured hers. 

The light that consumed them both and his wings wrapped around them. She felt wave after wave of pleasure as did Gabriel. It like they kept feeling each others ripples of pleasure and were swimming together. Never had lovemaking been like that for him or her. 

 

***********************************************************************

Michael was worried that things were not over with drama. He saw that he was right when Dean came back with a woman after going to get beer. 

"What? if I am staying here now. I will just be out in the boathouse. " DEan said

"Really Dean?" Michael asked

"Hey I got to get my groove on too." Dean said taking his prize out to the boathouse. Sammy had walked in on him too many times lately he put a towel over the door so he would have some privacy. 

She was a waitress from down a few miles away. He just needed some relief. As soon as he got her into the boathouse. His hands went under her shirt and he pushed it off. His lips met hers in an all consuming kiss. This was lust. Dean did not need love. He had it briefly a while back it was not all it was cracked up to be. 

He pushes her to the cot or one them. Never breaking their kiss. She was blond, big breasted woman who loved sex. That is all he needed tonight. Before he shoves her on the bed he takes his shirt and pants off. 

She quickly undresses too. And they slid on top of each other. He kisses down her. Capturing one of her nipple in his mouth. He feels his need growing and he wants to take his time but he knows it might not be in his control to stop his momentum . He reaches his finger down to her womanhood and slips a finger in her and swirls it around . He feels her buck against his finger and adds another to make her wet. So moans and calls his name. "oh dean please" 

He slips on a condom and enters her he starts out slow then feels the need to build up rhythm. She pushes back to him and he feels his resolve tumble. He lets his release out and hears and feels her muscles down there clamp down making his release intense. He kisses her forehead. And pats her on the back. They both get dressed pretty quickly. And she walks out as Sam comes in "What the hell Dean." Sam says. 

"Hey I have to get off too. " Dean says and goes to give her a ride home but she is gone. "Where did she go?" 

Michael shakes his head "You know Dean it would not be the first time weird things happened in your life." Michael said laughing. He looks at Lucifer and says "One of yours?" 

"Nope if I was going to mess with someone it would be Sam there." Lucifer says. 

 

***************************************************************

Darla goes back to her cabin and gives the sample to Crowley. 

"Good job. I needed some Winchester DNA. Maybe tomorrow you can get some angel DNA my love." Crowley says slapping Darla who turns into a redhead right before Crowley's eyes. "You my dear are useful"


End file.
